All She Wants
by WJM
Summary: AJ Lee is fed up of being mistreated and left in the lurch by both CM Punk and Daniel Bryan, can she find solace in her friend and WWE rookie, Marc Moore? Rated M for sexual content.
1. All she wants

All She Wants:

Pairing: Marc Moore/AJ

It had been another interesting day for Marc Moore. WWE Smackdown had just gone off the air after the 4th of July celebrations and the newest FCW call up was getting his first real taste of being at a full roster show, working a dark match against Damien Sandow and getting to know some of the superstars he would be on the road with over the next few months.

Aside from his fellow countryman, Drew McIntyre, one of the people Moore had gotten off on a strong footing with was AJ. WWE's resident crazy chick and so-called next big thing in WWE's divas division and Moore had begun talking and from there on had clicked.

"Hey little one!" chirped Marc in his distinctive Scottish accent as AJ slowly walked down the corridor and passed him without acknowledging him. She stopped and turned back, running her fingers through her hair and cutely smiled, baring her teeth "Hey" she responded, did you see me out there tonight, how did you think I did? Looking up at the Scottish rookie almost demanding he be impressed before Moore responded "You done good, not a fan of watching other people kiss though" said Moore before adding "It's pretty bogging" AJ looked at her friend before smiling meekly and asked him to walk with her, Moore obliged, knowing subconsciously that something was on her mind and soon enough as they walked beside each other down an empty corridor, she opened up.

"Do you think I'm unlovable, Marc?" she asked in a broken voice, the question obviously carrying a lot of emotion. Moore responded emphatically "What? Are you serious?" "What makes you say something as strong as that?" he added, affirming his affronted tone. "Just this whole gimmick" she said, looking down at the floor. "I keep getting a lot of hateful tweets and messages, people telling me I should seek help, it's really hurtful. I mean, I know it's all a gimmick but it's getting to me" Marc immediately sensed his friend's pain and pulled the petite diva close into a hug "Nonsense, you shouldn't be seeking any help, love" he said, feeling AJ burying herself in his arms, obviously feeling comfortable with the Scottish rookie who was no giant himself at five foot eight and a half inches. "Really?" she said excitedly "Of course" before adding "You're lovely, wee one, cute as a button". AJ sensed something she hadn't felt before as the words tumbled out of the Scot's mouth, a feeling she thought she had felt for Daniel Bryan many moons ago, she was falling for her friend and in a big way.

"Marc?" she said softly, perching herself on the road trunk so she was eye to eye with him, her big brown eyes burning deep into his soul. He replied cautiously, unsure of not only what to say but how AJ would react and how he would say it "Yes?" "What is it? The petite diva gulped before deciding to pour her heart out "I…need to tell you something, it's very important to me that you hear me out, okay? Her eyes darting up, meeting his, sensing the importance of the situation Marc nodded his head and AJ began to pour her heart out. "I…I've had these feelings for you for some time, strong feelings, more than friendship feelings. You've made me feel more human again after the whole situation with Daniel and I cannot thank you enough for it". Marc was astounded, totally floored by AJ's confession of feelings for him but he felt the same way and had done from that first time he laid eyes on her at that first FCW training seminar when she was there with Daniel Bryan. Actions spoke louder than words and with that, he gently bent his head and kissed her, softly at first before they began to make out, his hand wrapped around her back and hers on the back of his head, almost afraid to let him go and end the moment.

_Time passes and they end up at the hotel they were staying at [separately, but in Moore's room]_

AJ was lying on the bed, her clothes off and in her skimpy underwear as Moore kissed down her petite body, himself partially clothed. He then, with AJ's assistance, slid off her tiny lace panties; her puffy pink pussy was now just inches from his face, a little tuft of hair above the top. AJ looked down at her lover, knowing what was coming, something she had on her mind for a while, that her friend – her best road friend would some time become her lover. Marc then move slowly between AJ's legs, at first softly kissing AJ's puffy pussy before snaking his tongue out between her labia to taste her, drawing a loud moan from AJ. She had wanted this for some time and nothing made her feel better as he finally began to eat her pussy.

He was better than she had thought, definitely better than Daniel by a long stretch, with Daniel it was all about him but Marc was making _her _ feel good, making it all about _her, _pleasuring _her. _It was everything coming together for her as he slowly but surely picked up the pace and began to heighten her pleasure more than through his pace but also through his skilled working of her puffy clit that was being worked over by his tongue and thumb in tandem, a tag team, her favourite tag team. AJ's pleasure was tangible; her juices flowed as he worked her pussy better than any vibrator or tie she'd used to satisfy her in Daniel's absence. She was finally being fucked how she always dreamed by the man she always thought she'd one day be with. It was a dream coming true for her.

Marc sensed that AJ was close, her writing as he snaked his tongue in and out of her now dripping wet pussy, swirling his tongue around her now engorged clit, feeling the heat from her body as he drove her pleasure higher and higher before eventually she reached her climax, her juices squirting hard and fast onto Marc's face and dripping down his chin, lapping up what he could of her sweet nectar. He moved up to softly kiss her, some of her juices rubbing off onto her face as they kissed, she tasted her own climax on her lovers lips and it made her feel better than anyone ever had before, and this was just the beginning. Noticing Marc was already rock hard, AJ immediately pounced and began stroking his long, hard cock before slipping it into her mouth inch by inch before beginning to pick up the pace. AJ was clearly going for gold, swirling her tongue round the head of the Scotsman's large cock, forcing Moore to grunt loudly as she took his impressively sized dick right to the back of her tiny throat. Marc could only gasp as AJ worked harder and harder, as if she was trying to extricate his semen from him, using his penis as a meaty straw. Before he could cum, he stopped her and thrust his long, throbbing cock deep into her tight little pink pussy, taking not only AJ by surprise but him also, it gripped his cock like a vice. Moore kept thrusting as he pounded the petite diva, drawing them both closer and closer to their mutual nirvana before eventually it was too much for the fornicating pair and Moore grunted in an almost animal like fashion as he spurted his seed deep into AJ's hole.

Marc then fell back onto the bed and exhaled, he'd just been fucking for a good half hour, a stamina the NXT rookie didn't know he had, AJ joined him, one leg over his as she lay with him, Moore could feel their mixed juices on his leg but he didn't care, neither did she that she'd fucked him bareback. All that mattered was she got what she wanted, someone to make her feel human again.

The End.


	2. Hitting the big time

Hitting the big time

Chapter Two

**Author's note: **I have written this in lieu of more than 100 views on the first chapter which involved AJ. I hope that similar success will bring about a third chapter as I have a plan in mind for one.

Marc Moore stirred awake, it was July the 5th, the night after Smackdown and also the night after he had slept with WWE's resident crazy chick, AJ. It was a peaceful scene in the hotel room; the sun was beginning to rise and was breaking through the window on the 10th floor room when the silence was broken by the ringing of Marc's phone, the weary Scottish rookie picked up and answered before lying back, jolting awake when he heard who was on the other end.

"Marc, its Michael Hayes. Listen, Vince wants to see you as soon as possible, it's very important, get yourself to Stamford immediately" said the former Freebird before Marc could reply he had hung up. With that, Marc quickly got himself ready, his rushing around awaking the sleeping AJ in the bed next to him. He bent down to kiss her before telling her what had just happened, that he needed to fly out immediately, leaving a small stack of dollar bills by the bedside table for AJ to pay for the hotel room expenses.

"I fucking hate flying" he said into himself as he waited to board his early morning flight to Connecticut, the airport was quiet but for one or two business class flyers with their hands free sets glued to their ears like hearing aids. It was at that point his silence was broken, his phone ringing again but this time not from an unknown number like before, it was AJ. Picking up, he immediately sensed something wasn't right.

"Marc…she said almost breathless, I'm really sick!" she said before holding the phone away to wretch. "Jesus! I hope you're okay, said the Scottish rookie. "How long have you been feeling like that?" he added, unsure of what to think, she was fine last night he thought into himself before AJ came back into talk "Just since this morning, I've been throwing up and feeling absolutely awful, I don't know why" Marc nodded, but was obviously concerned "Look, if you feel it's not getting better, get yourself to a hospital. I'll be out of reach for a couple of hours, I've been summoned to some meeting with Vince so I'm flying out to Stamford" AJ took on board what he said and hung up, by the time the call was over it was time to board and Marc's feelings of anxiety began to take hold. Why was he being told to come to Stamford? Why did Vince McMahon want to see him? Surely if it was purely an FCW matter Steve Keirn would want to see him. The questions kept playing over and over in his mind but, in the meantime at least, he drifted off to sleep, attempting to put his mind at rest.

BANG. The plane touched down heavily, jolting the young Scot awake. Scratching his head he quickly gathered his belongings before shuffling off the plane. It was a somewhat long ride to the WWE Headquarters, known as Titan Towers from the airport and once he arrived he introduced himself to the receptionist who showed him where he was to go for his meeting. Moore wasn't formally dressed but certainly looked professional enough as he knocked on the door of the conference room, it opened and Vince McMahon himself greeted him, the men firmly shook hands and Moore took a seat in one of the leather chairs surrounding the table. Also in the room were John Laurinaitis, SVP of Talent Relations, Jim Ross and Triple H. The executives couldn't tell, but Marc was having _kittens. _The tension in the room was palpable, Marc was on the verge of breaking into a cold sweat and his stomach was doing somersaults, the mood would however be broken in the most unexpected way by Triple H.

"Now Marc, you probably are wondering why we brought you here this morning, aren't you?" said The Boss's son-in-law said calmly, eliciting a slight nod, not wanting to show too many cards emotionally. At that point, Vince McMahon spoke up "No need to worry son, it's nothing bad, it's actually very good news." Vince said before continuing on "You see, Jim has been watching you for some time and we feel that you offer something to the company that we love, marketability" He put his hand on the young Scot's shoulder, gripping slightly before pointing to a PowerPoint presentation on the wall. "You bring a unique management opportunity for WWE, Marc, not only because of your nationality but because of your style. It's well known that UFC is on the rise and we're looking to tap into this by giving the UFC fans a reason to watch WWE and we feel you're that man!" exclaimed Vince, pointing at Marc who, by this point, was sitting up much more eagerly and nodding very quickly. "I get you." Marc said "I know the niche you're getting at and I am both flattered and excited that you feel I'm the right guy for this" he added before Johnny Ace stepped up "Smaller guys are over right now, you only need to look at Bryan and Phil for that, you'll have no trouble getting yourself over. Fans love an underdog and even more so, a foreign Underdog" Marc beamed with delight before shaking everyone's hands, just as he was about to leave, Jim Ross took him aside "Son, you've got a bright future ahead of you" he said, pointing at Moore's chest "And what's in there will keep you there for as long as you desire" now good luck, son!" he added finally before patting him on the back as he walked out of the room and down towards the lobby.

It was at this point that he turned on his phone, which promptly went haywire due to a flurry of missed calls and unread texts. He picked up his phone and called his best friend and compatriot, Drew McIntyre:

**Marc: **What the fuck mate? You **NEVER **phone me!

**Drew: **Aye, well, it's important…

**Marc: **Oh? What's so important that you needed to phone me? I've just been at Stamford with the gaffer, can hardly take time out to phone you, arsehole!

**Drew: **No need to be a dick man. It's April. She's in the hospital.

**Marc: **… How do you know?

**Drew: ** Celeste was told by April to get a hold of me if you weren't around.

**Marc: **Women find out EVERYTHING *Slight laugh* Seriously though, is she okay?

**Drew: **That's the thing, she won't tell me. She wants you to know and you only, can you get your arse to Texas as soon as possible, this is doing my tits in!

**Marc: **No bother

He hung up and soon found himself on a flight to Corpus Christi in Texas, where the following weeks event was to be held, upon his arrival, he took his bag and bolted for the exits, jumping in the nearest Taxi cab and sped for the local hospital where he was met by Drew in the reception, who told him she was in Ward B.

Having calmed down, he approached the bed-ridden diva, her smile wider than the Mississippi when she him enter the room, her big brown eyes glittering like jewels in the sun.

"Everything alright?" he queried gently, stroking her little hand with his thumb as he held it. She could only nod "Listen, it's a good job you're sitting down…" she said, rolling her eyes and breathing in slightly. Sensing something was really up, he looked at her, squeezing her hand before asking "W…what is it?" "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, looking down.

Marc was in disbelief. But he certainly wasn't disappointed.

THE END


	3. Dreamland

Chapter Three

Dreamland?:

**Author's note: **I've been getting a lot of views but no reviews. I don't mind but as long as you guys keep reading I will keep adding little bits to it. The plan is to go through this in stages, culminating in the birth and the end of Marc's quest for the WWE championship.

Marc was still in shock after the events of the Board meeting, so when AJ told him her news, it was miracle he didn't collapse. AJ was pregnant with his child. His friend, now lover was having his baby. It felt just like yesterday he was back at home in Scotland, sitting his school exams and now here he was working for WWE, earning 60 thousand dollars a year after his boardroom meeting and now a soon-to-be father. He eventually managed to speak, AJ's tiny hands squeezing his arm going some way to helping. "You…you're pregnant?" he spluttered before continuing "I'm stunned, really stunned, this is honestly the most breath-taking day of my life!" he exclaimed. AJ, not knowing what had happened with the meeting scrunched her face up cutely before staring him in the eyes "Why? What happened today?" she said sweetly, her voice full of wonder and her attention fully on the Scottish superstar.

"Well…" Marc said, smiling slightly, it might take a while to get your head round but it's honestly amazing" he gushed. "I was at a meeting today with some of the top brass at Titan Towers" he said, watching AJ nod as he spoke, "They talked about the direction they want me to go with my character" he added, watching AJ seem frustrated at the lack of detail "Well…what did they say?" said the pregnant diva, eagerly awaiting the news "They want to push me right away, right to the very top, I'm absolutely stunned, they see me as something to entice UFC people in with my MMA experience!" he finished. AJ couldn't do much as she was in this hospital bed but she offered her new boyfriend a hug and he responded by kissing her temple. "Let's get you out of here, eh?" he said before adding "We're going to have to tell the bosses about this pregnancy" AJ nodded before signing the legal release requirements.

"You wanted to see me?" Vince McMahon said in his burly, boss-like voice before motioning Marc and AJ inside his private office on his luxury bus. "Yeah, Vince…? April and I have an announcement and we felt it was best to tell you first, courtesy and that, you know?" said Marc in his smooth Scotch accent, AJ beside him nodding and smiling whilst holding onto his arm. "Go ahead" Vince said "April's pregnant" Marc said, pointing at AJ, hoping she'd stand up and speak to the chairman of the board. When she didn't, Marc kept talking, seeing Vince initially react angrily without speaking. "We've been involved on a non-intimate level for some time and we weren't expecting it, but it's happened and we hope that everything that was agreed upon won't be altered now that this is the situation we're in" Marc said passionately and proudly, seeing the Chairman weaken as he spoke. "Everything's safe, Marc. "He said, appearing almost humbled by the news of the young couple. "Just let me relay it to Paul, Stephanie and John" he said, don't go public with anything until the Office can work something out and Creative have some draft storylines ready to work around, okay?" he added, sternly looking at Marc and AJ. The two men firmly shook hands and with that, the matter was decided. Marc and AJ couldn't tell a soul until they were given the OK to do so by Triple H. It was at that point Marc soon found out that keeping a giddy, petite, pregnant diva quiet wasn't very easy. In the weeks that followed, Marc had to keep AJ quiet three times from revealing their news, all of them to her best friend, Kaitlyn. Marc was no angel; he'd nearly blurted it to his best friend, Drew McIntyre himself.

Finally, some six weeks later, the pair were summoned to a meeting backstage with Triple H, WWE's medical officers and John Laurinaitis. "First things first" said Triple H "It's now okay for you two to inform whoever you please about your pregnancy" "Next thing is we've got some stuff for you guys to mull over, we have some storylines and angles for you guys to consider, John, show them the plans will you?" Triple H said to Johnny Ace, who handed Marc and AJ two small folders with their drawn-up plans for the pair. "Basically, we want Marc to challenge the BOD on the Money in the Bank ruling, beating Cena for the briefcase and holding it on the down-low, like Daniel did with the World Heavyweight Championship case last year, before cashing it in on Phil at either Wrestlemania next year or the April/May PPV, by that time the baby will be born and it's easier for you guys to plan things out" said Laurinaitis in his smoky, vague voice. Marc looked at his pregnant girlfriend and smiling before turning to face Laurinaitis and Triple H.

"That works out for me, but what about April?" he said, looking out for the mother of his child. "Everything will be taken care of, Marc" Triple H assured "Salary raise, accommodation, the best medical care we can afford" he added "As a father myself, I know how important all of this is and you and April will be well looked after" Marc was truly humbled by the boss' generosity, pinching the bridge of his nose to hold back a tear or two, he shook Triple H's hand before the two men hugged and Triple H wished the young couple all the best in their new adventure.

After exchanging pleasantries, they left the office. Once out the door, Marc turned to AJ, his arm round her tiny shoulders, smiling before they softly kissed, holding their moment for a minute or two. "I love you April" he said, you've made me feel things I've never felt before and now we're going to have a baby! He said happily, almost in tears. "A little you!" he added with a slight laugh AJ was emotional too, she'd been through hell with Daniel and Punk hadn't exactly been clear with his feelings either but she felt at home with the young Scot, he made her feel special and it was almost reassuring for her she was carrying his child rather than Daniel's or Punk's. "I didn't think I could get any smaller" AJ said with a smile "But there's a lot of you going to be in that baby too" she added, looking down at her belly. They walked towards their new home on the road hand in hand, ready to begin a nine month journey that would change them forever.

END OF CHAPTER.

**A/N: **Hope you liked chapter three. Ideally I'd like some reviews before continuing the story as the pregnancy develops but if I can get up to 350 to 400 views from this addition, I'll start work on the next chapter.


	4. Creative Control

All She Wants – Chapter Four

Creative Control

It was the beginning of September 2012, WWE had just come off of a hot Summerslam PPV and they were heading towards the Night of Champions event. Marc Moore, fresh off all of the hype with pregnant girlfriend AJ, had debuted on the Monday Night Raw 24 hours after and began a feud with The Miz.

At the Smackdown taping, the two superstars were called to a meeting chaired by Chief Operating Officer Triple H. "Mike, we want to talk to you about this feud with Marc" he said, leaning over his desk and moving both his arms towards Marc, "We were thinking you guys can feud over the Intercontinental title until around January time and we have Marc win the Royal Rumble and have him go on to feud with Phil, culminating at Wrestlemania" the COO added. "Does Phil know about this?" Miz replied flippantly. Also, why does HE win the Rumble? He's barely been here!" he said, sneering at Marc, who at this point, hadn't got a word in and was just playing the entire thing by ear until The Miz started make his snide comments "Phil knows that he's going to be holding onto the belt until then, right?" Marc said, looking at Triple, who nodded in agreement with the Scottish superstar. "The only thing is that I don't really know what direction this is going to take…how does it keep going until January?" said Marc, somewhat puzzled.

That's why I brought you two here, we wanted you two guys to mull it over and see what you can come up with" said Triple H "You guys got a problem with that?" "None" said both men at the same time. Before turning and leaving to discuss their planned feud. It was then that Marc realised that despite his smarmy character, Miz was actually very forward thinking about their feud. "It's clear Paul thinks you're something" Miz told Marc as they sat in an almost empty catering room. "I can feel it when he talks to you, you're the shit!" "Thanks" Marc replied before wanting to get down to talking over the feud. "I was thinking it'd be good if we build it up as me not being good enough, you get a couple of clean ones on me then I pull out my more aggressive side and I get a couple back, but not by pin. Like count-outs and a DQ here and there" said Marc "That way when I do go over it gives that air of against all odds Paul's looking for before building towards the Rumble" Marc's knowledge of the business surprised Miz, who was himself no veteran but still, the Scottish rookie's ability to assess the situation took him by surprise, it was almost as if he was talking CM Punk or even Triple H himself with the way Marc was suggesting how he'd like it to go. "That's actually perfect" said the former WWE champion, smirking and shaking his future opponent's hand "I'll go and tell Paul we've managed to work something out" "You don't mind me getting too personal if I'm shooting on you on the stick though, right?" Miz added "Marc shook his head. "Depends what you mean, don't involve April and the baby, man, If you're going to get heat off me, the fact Glasgow's not a very pleasant place at night is more than enough." Marc added somewhat aggressively. "That's fine, I won't cross any boundaries you put up" said Miz, his voice not sounding incredibly sincere.

Later that evening Marc was getting ready for his match, in the locker room with him was AJ, sitting on a bench as Marc leathered the punching bag with powerful punches and forearm strikes. "You know, I wouldn't trust Miz when he says he'll not cross any lines with you babe…" said the pregnant diva, knowing it was playing on her boyfriend's mind a little since he came back to prepare for his first match with Miz in what would eventually lead to a feud that would last for the next month or so. "I don't trust him either" replied Marc, staying focused on the punch bag "But as long as he leaves you out of it" he said, stopping to kiss his pregnant girlfriend before turning to leave for Gorilla. "I'll see you when I get back" the Scottish youngster said, kissing AJ again before leaving.

THE END.

**A/N: **I know this was an abrupt end of sorts but please bear with me, it's very difficult to write these stories and I struggled quite badly with writer's block in the writing of this chapter. Please read and review, I'd like another 5 reviews and to try and get to 700 views before my next chapter.


	5. Far From Goodbye

**All She Wants**

**Chapter 5**

_It had been a whirlwind first few months for Marc Moore [and also for pregnant girlfriend AJ] – They had found out they were expecting at a time where both were due to get a huge push by creative but now, three months on and the pair again were before COO Triple H, instead of at an event, they were at company Headquarters in Stamford._

Triple H was standing as the young couple sat. He paced the floor a few times before stopping and turning to face them.

"We've come up with a change of plan for you two" said the Chief Operating Officer before continuing on, acknowledging the dual nod from Marc and from AJ. "We've decided it'd be more viable financially if April returned home on paid leave, she'd get the same pay and things like that, plus any expenses for baby things will be covered by Stephanie and I"

Marc was taken aback by the generosity of his boss, standing to shake his hand "Thanks Paul, it really means a lot to both April and myself that you're doing this, we actually talked about coming to you with this idea but it's great you've been able to pre-empt and work this out for us" The two men hugged and with that, the meeting was adjourned and Marc and AJ made their way to their hotel for their stay before AJ would return to Florida while Marc would depart for Wisconsin for the RAW event there…

_A little later that evening…_

Marc rolled off the top of AJ as they finished their sex session, gasping, Marc turned to his pregnant girlfriend. "That was genuinely the best sex we've had I think" exclaimed Marc, breathing heavily. "Listen, you know we're in Florida in three weeks right? I'll be there with you and any time there's a tour I'm not required I'll be at home with you, okay?"

AJ smiled sweetly before deeply kissing Marc, tears falling down her face, quickly wiped by the Scot's hand "I'll miss you so much" she whimpered "I just didn't think we'd be parted so soon, you know?" she spluttered before breaking down again "Don't worry honey" Marc whispered reassuringly in his charming Scottish accent, every syllable of his words seemingly calming AJ's racing little heart. With that, they drifted off.

The next morning the pair awoke, dressed and headed for the airport, before they left AJ noticed Marc returning to the room after she had shut the door, thinking nothing of it until they reached the airport. AJ's flight departed before Marc's so there was an emotional departure scene waiting in the wings [no pun intended!]. They kissed and hugged deeply before Marc shuffled around with his coat pocket. AJ turned to head for her flight before Marc called out to her.

"April!" he said firmly, "Before you go…" he added "I know it's only been three months but I feel like we've become one in those three months, you're having our child, not my child and we're starting our own family. So, with that in mind…" he said, taking a deep breath before exhaling "Will you marry me?" tears welled in his eyes as well as hers, the emotion of the moment became clear only when AJ turned to the kneeling Scot "Yes! She said before crying and hugging and kissing the young Scot, who slid the ring on her finger before she rushed for her flight to Florida, tears in her eyes, she was an engaged woman.

Marc himself was taken aback – but he had a two hour wait, realising he had time he called his best friend, Drew McIntyre, who had just revealed not long ago he was dating AJ's friend Kaitlyn.

**Marc: **Alright, arsehole? (Laughing) Listen, got a wee bit of news for you, mind I said about getting engaged to April? Well, I've done it [proposed] and she accepted!

**Drew: **You're a fucking idiot pal; mind what I told ye about getting married?! Haha.

**Marc: **Shut yer hole, mate, I'm buzzing. I'm going to be a da' and a husband next year.

**Drew: **I'm happy for ye mate; hope it works out for you more than it did for me and Taryn!

_The two friends talked on and on before the notice sounded for Marc's flight, prompting the two to wrap up their conversation._

**Marc: **Listen mate, I need to go, flight to catch, see you in Milwaukee for a beer!

_Click._

_Marc sat on the flight in wonder; he was going to be a married man and a Father in the coming year. He never dreamt he would make it as far as he did when he left home in Glasgow all those years [well, 1 and a half] ago As the plane touched down some four hours later, again jolting him awake like it did when he first went to Titan Towers, he realised that he was about to have a next six to twelve months he would NEVER forget._

It was upon arrival in Milwaukee that Marc [again] found himself summoned to another meeting, like the last time, it was nothing bad, just a re-shuffle of where people were going and who with. Marc found that he and AJ weren't the only couple to be apart for the next few months as Kaitlyn approached him to tell him.

"They're trying to split us up!" screamed the muscly, two-tone hair diva, almost to the point of tears. Her screaming making Marc take a couple of steps back, but still found himself lashed with flakes of spit from the angry diva.

"What makes you think that?" Marc replied calmly, trying to defuse the situation.

"They want him to stay down in NXT for the next few months but they're keeping me on the main roster, so I won't see him!" Kaitlyn replied, still fuming.

"You're on RAW, right?" Marc said, trying to get to the bottom of the situation, seeing Kaitlyn nodding, he continued on with what he was saying.

"Well, with that in mind you can share my bus thing with me if you like. Me and April were meant to have it for while she was pregnant and raising the baby on the road but I guess you could share with me for the time being you know, plus I'm sure Drew will be delighted to know you're very easy to access, we talk most nights as you know" explained Marc to his friend's girlfriend, smiling softly to sell his idea to a still furious Kaitlyn.

Then, as if by magic, Kaitlyn's frown disappeared and she ran to embrace Marc, bursting into tears. Marc bit his lip, unsure of what to make of the situation before rubbing Kaitlyn's back and accepting her hug. "Thank you so much" she said, breathless from her crying, "I can see why April fell for you, you're a total gentleman and a very good man" she added. Plus Drew tells me all the time how nice you are, I can't believe you'd do this for us! " she squealed.

"It's the very least I can do for you guys, Drew went through a lot of loops to get me here and now I'm established, it's high time I gave something back to him" he told Kaitlyn. "Plus, it's more suited to you than April" he said chuckling "We never got round to putting our own stamp on it, so it's still a very generic RV, with a gym and the like, you know?" he added. "Just bring your stuff after the show and we can call Drew and tell him you're sticking with me so it's easier for you guys to stay in touch" said Marc, concluding the conversation and the two went their separate ways to get ready for the RAW taking place that night.

_A few hours later and Marc, Drew and Kaitlyn met up for a drink as the boys had promised before Marc flew in, Kaitlyn decided to call it a night, heading back to Marc's RV like they'd arranged, leaving Marc and Drew to talk about the same things he'd talked to Kaitlyn about earlier._

"I said to Celeste that she can ride with us on the bus, makes sense I thought with April being back in Florida, you heading to the Northeast with NXT and her staying on the main roster" explained Marc before continuing on "Plus, it means you guys can stay in touch a lot easier as well if she's somewhere you know I'll be" he finished with a laugh

"That's top stuff mate" Drew said, slapping his friend hard on the back "I don't get why they moved developmental from Florida but, I could have done something about checking on April for you mate, you know, in return for this"

"I know mate, they chop and change all the fucking time, hard to keep track but you've a red eye to catch so you better move your hole! Said Marc, laughing again

With that the two men finished their beers and Drew headed for the airport and Marc his RV. Upon entering the large bus he was greeted by Kaitlyn building a fort with the couch cushions on the floor of the main area.

"What do you think, huh?" took me a good 20 minutes to fix this up! She said, laughing.

"Decent job" Marc replied "But I'm going to get driving, we've got to get to the next show, Drew nearly missed his flight because of our dawdling about"

With that, Marc opened the driving compartment door and started the RV and he and Kaitlyn took off for the next town, it was their first journey of many the pair would take on their own for the next 4 or 5 months.

**THE END.**

**A/N: I know this chapter dragged a little but with the last one being so short in comparison to the rest, I felt obliged to write for a bit longer. Stay tuned folks, there's more to come, a lot more.**


	6. The Trouble with the 7th Commandment

All She Wants Chapter Six "The Trouble with the Seventh Commandment"

**A/N: Here it is - the next chapter. I've gotten over my writer's block to some extent which was why I was able to push out the last two chapters so close together. I hope you enjoy these upcoming chapters as the story takes a little turn off the straight and narrow…**

"You cannot be serious!" Kaitlyn shouted at the top of her voice as she threw her control pad down in frustration as Marc handed down yet another beating in Mortal Kombat to the muscly diva who was also dating his best friend. "That's like seven times in a row now, you clearly have been taking lessons from April!" she added, playfully sticking out her tongue and making a rasping sound at a smirking Marc who had his arms in the air triumphantly.

"Lies, lies, lies!" said Marc, laughing, "you just can't take a good old fashioned ass-whoopin'!" "Though I won't lie, April's fucking good at this game, especially with Kitana, but you can't touch me when I'm Kabal!" he added, going back to his 'two arms in the air triumphantly' pose, which was met by a stiff punch to the upper arm by the strong but beautiful Kaitlyn before turning to him, clutching her phone and pointing.

"Hey, um, Drew's just messaged me, is it okay if I use the bedroom for Skype?" Kaitlyn asked, Marc nodded in response and she skipped off to the bedroom to talk to her boyfriend. This gave Marc ample time to check in on his fiancée, AJ. Picking up his phone, the perky, pregnant diva eagerly picked up on the other end and they began to talk

"I miss you so much!" said AJ "It's only been a few days but your bed feels like it's a mile wide, I didn't think I would miss you such and so soon" she sighed, her heart sinking as she talked about how much she missed her fiancé.

It was hitting Marc hard too. He wasn't one for showing his emotions but being apart from AJ while she was pregnant with their child but every beat of his heart felt like a beat of a huge kettle drum as he spoke to her. His feelings were never as close to the surface before as they were with AJ, it was making him uncomfortable, but he liked it. "Listen…" he said before continuing "I miss you too. But we need to get through this, stay strong for each other and for the baby" he said, sighing deep and hard. "Plus, we're in Miami at the beginning of November so I can come home for a few days and help you put together the crib and stuff! He added, sounding considerably upbeat, hearing AJ giggle and squeal with excitement at Marc's idea. "Listen, I need to go" he said with a heavy heart. "We'll talk again soon, I promise" He heard AJ sniff a little and say yes before they hung up.

As Marc did, he could hear raised voices coming from the bedroom. Kaitlyn and Drew were having a Skype argument! Realising it wasn't any of his business; Marc slipped on his headphones and turned on his iPod to drown out the shouting. He always wanted to help his friends when they were having problems but he realised this was probably not the best time, even though Drew and Kaitlyn had been dating for some time. Plus Drew had never told him of any issues and he didn't want to intrude on his business.

What seemed like a few hours passed before the bedroom door swung open and Kaitlyn rushed out, obviously holding back tears. Marc heard the slam of the door over his headphones and quickly removed them.

"You can go to bed now if you want" Kaitlyn said. It was obvious she had rehearsed the words she was going to say before storming out but Marc didn't want to harm any raw nerves so he stood up and walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Marc was enjoying his little relaxation spell, he'd put on a DVD about one of his favourite subjects, History and was quite content where he was, knowing he didn't need to drive on any further until later in the day when, during a lull in the show, he heard a small bump followed by what sounded like a female crying. Realising it was definitely not his DVD, not this time anyway, he leapt out of bed and opened the door to find Kaitlyn sitting with her back to the bedroom door, her make up smudged from what looked like a long time spent crying. Marc bent down onto one knee and put his arm around his best friend's girlfriend to comfort her.

"What happened tonight?" he said softly, slowly pulling away his arm in case Kaitlyn didn't want it there.

"Just…everything" said Kaitlyn, wiping her eyes and weeping again. "We've not been right for a while but tonight we had this massive fight and I'm just…I feel horrible" she said, bashing her head into Marc's chest looking for a bit of comfort.

"Listen…" Marc said softly before continuing "You can come sit in here with me and we can go over this, if you don't want to, that's fine but remember Drew is my best friend and I want to make sure that every is alright with you guys. You don't mind that, do you?" Marc asked, realising there was every chance that Kaitlyn could turn and leave and in doing so, leave his best friend. Marc knew how Drew felt after his marriage broke down and how his career slid down, wanting to avoid that episode recurring as well as making sure that Kaitlyn, also his friend, was happy too.

"It's just so hard, they're putting me on the main roster more often and Drew's going to spend a lot more time up north in developmental and it's putting a lot of strain on things, we haven't had time alone since the July 4th celebrations and stuff, it's really hard" she said, crying again, burying her face in Marc's chest, her arm hooking around his neck. It made Marc feel a little uncomfortable but he relaxed into it, not wanting to upset the diva opening her heart up to him.

"I'm so grateful you're offering to help, Marc" she said, a small smile curving onto her beautiful face. "Drew always goes on about how you helped him with his downward spell after his career and marriage broke down, you're such an amazing guy Marc, you've been amazing to let me live with you and help me with getting access to Drew, even if it didn't quite go to plan tonight I still really appreciate it" she said, her head resting on his shoulder, one arm around his neck, looking up at her boyfriend's best friend and her best friend's fiancé.

She stared at him and him back at her, and it wasn't the normal goofy staring competition stare, this was a stare of mutual desire. Something they both knew they shouldn't have but it was too late; Kaitlyn deftly touched his chin, causing him to tilt down into a soft, tender kiss. She ran her fingers through his short dark hair as their lips wetly slid over each other, their tongues sliding around and over one another in a forbidden dance of passion.

He pulled her into his lap, lifting off her tank top to reveal her huge, beautiful breasts, her dark nipples standing hard at attention in the crisp air of the bedroom, the far on the other side of the room, oscillating a cool breeze around. He palmed at them first, feeling the hardness of her nipples on his palms before focusing on her right breast first, lightly sucking it, drawing light circles with his tongue, causing all manner of guttural noises from his lover. While "attacking" the right he gently tweaked and twisted her left, alternating between both nipples and his tweaking and sucking technique, as he pulled away Kaitlyn placed a sole finger on his lips and moved off of him, throwing the light duvet cover aside and helping remove Marc's large appendage from his boxers.

She stroked his impressive dick for a few moments, the large head glistening in the faint light before her pouty lips closed around it, going to work on it right away, bobbing up and down slowly at first before getting more into it [and used to it's size] and taking it right to the back of her throat, gagging lightly before coming back up and working it over and over again, swirling her tongue which had just been in his mouth all around the large bulbous head of his dick, teasing him.

Not wanting him to cum right away, she stopped and stood before him, taking off the little pair of shorts she had on, reveal the rest of her naked body. Her body was beautiful naked, a small triangular patch of pubic hair leading down to an opening that glistened a little in the soft light of the bedroom from the arousal of the situation, he could spend all night just looking at her but he wasn't going to, she quickly got down on all fours just in front of him and commanded her boyfriend's best friend to take her – and he did.

He thrust into her hard from behind, their bodies slapping together hard as they shook the bed with their passion, their cries and groans never heard by anyone, it was their moment and theirs alone, even if it was morally wrong. He continued to pound her hard, thrusting dominantly and quickly, slapping her fine and toned backside for good measure, causing her to yelp in equal pain and pleasure, looking back to see him fucking her and slapping her ass, big red hand prints indicating where he was spanking her as he fucked her, their mutual climax was building and they both knew it.

Soon after, he let out a low groan as he came, shooting his load inside his best friend's girlfriend. He felt guilty, she felt guilty too, but they were too caught up in the moment to care as they fell back onto the bed and into each other's arms. She pressed against his chest, drawing tiny circles with her fingernail and whispering to him softly.

"Wow, that was unbelievable, just what I needed" she said, almost mouse-like before continuing "We really shouldn't have but that was utterly mind-blowing" she added before pecking his lips and snuggling down to sleep. Marc was lost for words, he'd been barely engaged and now here he was cheating on AJ with her best friend but he soon drifted off to sleep, leaving the thoughts for some other day.

The following day they awoke, but far from it being some drunken mishap, they were both sober, both just as guilty as each other and it was that feeling of guilt that kept them from really talking to each other the rest of that day, until the Sunday when they were driving a distance to Hampton in Virginia for Raw that Monday from their show in Raleigh, North Carolina. It was a long journey and they couldn't help but open up, the tension had gone on for so long.

"Listen, we _need _to talk and, now" Marc said defiantly "What happened on Monday night was way out of line for both myself and for you" he added before continuing on his tension breaking speech "I am engaged to your best friend, who is pregnant too, by the way and you are dating my best friend" we're really in the shit here Celeste he said, thumping the wall frustrated and holding his head in his hands.

Kaitlyn then spoke up, walking over to Marc, lightly touching his arms "The thing is…you make me feel things I've never felt with Drew, with anyone…" she said, her head dipping. "I want Drew but while he's away…I have no one but you, I want you both, we can surely work something out, right?" her voice breaking up a little through her clear upset at her true feelings coming out. It was having its effect on Marc too; he embraced her and tilted her head up, wiping her teary eyes.

"Listen, if that's what you really want, we can attempt this" Marc said trying to put on as convincing a voice as possible, knowing inside what he was doing was incredibly stupid. "It's a big if, but if we can keep this OUR secret, no one else's but ours, why not?" he ended his sentence with a shrug.

"But I call the shots, okay?" he said, smirking.

She softly kissed him and they walked back to the cab of the RV and continued to drive, their mutual destination, Raw in Hampton.

**THE END**

**A/N: How about that for a plot twist? I'm just so mean, aren't I?! This begins an affair that does have its conclusion in this story but not before it creates its own drama, I'll leave what drama up to you ;). Usual script, if you can get me a couple of reviews here and there and seeing as I'm not TOO far away, 1000 views, and I will dually begin the next chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it so far.**


	7. Living with Sin

All She Wants

Chapter Seven:

"Living with sin"

"Morning" said Marc, rolling over to peck Kaitlyn on the lips. For the second night in a row they had made passionate love to one another despite being very much in love with other people, Marc was engaged to Kaitlyn's friend, AJ who was also expecting Marc's child and Kaitlyn was dating Marc's best friend, Drew McIntyre.

They knew they shouldn't but from then on, they couldn't keep their hands off one another, but tonight they had to, it was Monday. Meaning that it was a live broadcast and they couldn't act like they had been once they stepped across the entrance of the building for the event.

"Hey there handsome" whispered Kaitlyn as she returned her lover's kiss, holding his face, smiling as their lips met. "You know we can't be seen like this tonight?" she said, calmly assuring the Scot, knowing full well if they were caught their worlds could well end.

"Pardon?" said Marc in a put-on French accent "But I know that we'll both have clothes on, being seen like this would give the jig up!" said the Scottish Intercontinental champion, sticking out his tongue and playfully snickering, resulting in an equally playful slap to his face from Kaitlyn. The pair laughed and joked for another little while before realising it would _probably_ be a good idea to get washed, dressed and ready for the evening's show, it had been announced that Marc would be defending the Intercontinental Championship in a winner-take-all match with WWE Champion CM Punk, his first opportunity at the WWE Championship until, of course, their planned meeting at Wrestlemania in April.

"Tonight's going to be brutal, said Marc to Kaitlyn as he stepped into the shower while she brushed her teeth, "I've never been in the ring with Phil before but I've done a lot of gym work with him, the guy's phenomenal, Wrestlemania will be something special with they build up to it" he said before turning on the water in the shower.

"You know" Kaitlyn said, putting her toothbrush in the container before taking a sip of water to clean out her mouth. "They always say when you're travelling in these RV things to save water so, you wouldn't mind if I hopped in for a while, do you?" a cheeky grin appeared across Kaitlyn's face, hoping Marc would take the hint, which he obviously did, tilting his head to motion her to join him, they pulled the curtain over and snickered.

As the water jet came down on their naked bodies, he pulled her close, her nipples, by now like bullets sticking out pressed against his wet physique as their tongues wetly glided around and over each other, grabbing at each other's skin as the shower soaked their bodies.

Seizing the initiative, Kaitlyn slid down onto her knees and took Marc's throbbing cock into her mouth, slowly at first, before reaching the back of her throat with it, gagging and taking it back before attacking it again, bobbing quick and jerking, sucking hard. She knew how he liked good head and focused on that, sucking hard on it, swirling her tongue round and round like it was a lollipop, she loved giving head, especially to men who ate her out in return but she was in for a surprise as Marc grabbed her and picked her up, smirking before they ended up in a 69 position in the shower but it was in a Tombstone Piledriver like position with Marc eating her and her sucking him, it drove her wild having Marc take control of the situation like that, something that never happened with Drew.

He knew how much she loved being eaten and he focused on getting her cumming as soon as possible, sucking on her engorging clit, spreading her with two fingers and lapping at her insides, the spray of the water hitting them both the only real indicator they were even in the shower, his iron will to make his lover cum was evident, violently moving his head from side to side as her lashed her pussy, his strong legs trembling as he was close to climax, as was she.

Kaitlyn worked hard to draw him to climax, knowing this was likely to be their only time together before the show and then after as he was in the main event and soon, he released his load into her mouth, she tried as best she could to swallow all his seed but some dripped down her chin, soon after she too came, leading to them losing their footing and falling in the shower but both were unharmed.

"That was unreal, but we've probably came out of that dirtier than when we came in!" chuckled Marc, wiping his mouth. Kaitlyn could barely speak before getting up from the floor to whisper her thanks in his ear, gripping him tightly.

It was hard not to be impressed with the Scot, he had made her feel more sexually alive in two encounters than she had in her five months dating Drew, it made her feel guilty but her libido needed him, she couldn't keep away from her friend's fiancé and he couldn't keep away from her, being honest, she was far better at giving head than AJ was but AJ made up for it in other ways that Kaitlyn couldn't compare, but AJ wasn't here.

_Later that night, Kaitlyn watched on backstage, her heart in her mouth as Marc had his first meeting with CM Punk, title for title. The match was brutal; both men put their hearts into it, their strikes ringing out before the match came to its conclusion, a disqualification finish when Punk used an illegal variation of a choke on Marc. Both men weren't happy with the idea but it was the only snap decision creative could come up with without making either look weak building up to their eventual rematch at Wrestlemania in the New Year._

Later, Marc arrived back at the RV being met my a warm embrace and soft kiss from Kaitlyn where they went to bed to yet again get up to no good. Before then though, they'd have to think about where they really wanted this to go, for they didn't know how their feelings would change over the course of the next few months.

That was for another time though.

**End of chapter.**

**A/N: I hope I'm doing okay with this infidelity arc. It's difficult to come up with material for this particular part so I'll be brainstorming a lot to get something that fits right, the next two chapters will be based around what I come up with – and the tentative idea I have is explosive, perhaps more so than the cheating itself. But you'll need to wait for that.**


	8. It's up to you - pt 1

All She Wants

Chapter Eight

It's Up to You – Part One:

It was December, nights were cold and bitter on the road, the Royal Rumble, which Marc was penned in to win, was just five weeks away and with Christmas approaching, and Marc's mind turned to the week's holiday for Christmas when he'd get to see his pregnant fiancée, AJ for the first time in two months.

Also on his mind was his guilt over his continuing affair with her friend and his best friend's girlfriend, Kaitlyn. He didn't love AJ any less or Kaitlyn any more, it was all about company. Both of them [Marc and Kaitlyn] were spending time together more and more and one thing led to another one night and from there, an illicit relationship began. He had thought about whether to end the relationship, especially with AJ now being five months pregnant and her emotional state obviously a cause for Marc's concern, along with the health of their unborn child.

In the course of his development, Marc had been spending time training and getting acquainted with in general with CM Punk. The WWE champion had met Marc in a brutal match six weeks previously, ending in a disqualification victory for Marc and had been impressed with the Scottish youngster's work rate and general enthusiasm.

"I must say you've impressed the hell out of me, kid" said Punk, slapping Marc's back as they returned from a training exercise. "I'm looking forward to working with you more closely, you're a better worker than some of these so-called top brass here, have they briefed you on the Rumble yet" Punk queried, knowing full well the script with creative as they build towards the big events.

"Paul's given me a couple of notes on it but nothing definitive yet" Marc replied "Think Vince wants to see us at some point this week before we all go home for the holidays, just to make sure we're up to speed with the latest plans and what not" replied Marc, quickly spraying himself with deodorant before putting on a clean t-shirt and heading to the RV where he was met by unfamiliar quiet.

Things between Marc and Kaitlyn hadn't been too good; their illicit relationship was creeping onto their consciences again, more so than any other time before and even just lying in bed and making out became incredibly awkward. It was clear they needed to talk it over but Marc, realising Kaitlyn was currently in a phone call with Drew, sensed that now was _not _a good time to talk about her cheating on him with his best friend.

Marc lay in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling of the bedroom thinking of how he'd managed to find this sweet, adorable girl in his life – only to cheat on her with her best friend. Normally this wouldn't be a burning issue, he'd bedded more than a few in his time in developmental both in Florida and in Connecticut but AJ was special, the mother of his first child. They were going to be a young family, her aged 25 and him 22. No matter what the outcome of this affair with Kaitlyn, Marc knew he'd feel rotten and Kaitlyn would too. Marc and Drew were good mates, had been since Marc first went to one of Drew's independent shows back home in Scotland when Marc was 17 and Drew 22.

Marc had been one of Drew's first ports of call when Drew's marriage to former WWE diva Tiffany broke down spectacularly in public. He'd been there for his mate through all of that and here he was, ruining his relationship with Kaitlyn through both of them being incapable of being alone.

At that moment, the door handle turned and in came Kaitlyn, quietly but upset, just like that first night, she sat on the bed next to Marc. She didn't say a word she just sighed heavily and placed her small hand in his, gripping tightly. He turned to her and sat up, looking in her eyes, he initiated the conversation.

"Celeste, this tension can't go on" he said, seeing her eyes widen "We've been doing this for two months now and we really need to think about whether we want it to continue" he added, feeling Kaitlyn maintain her tight grip on his hand. "I care deeply for you and if you want this to either continue or end you have my word I will support your decision, it's up to you even though I have more to lose" he said firmly, ending his passionate pledge.

"You've helped me so much" Kaitlyn said, loud pauses between each of her words before continuing "Drew and I have had our problems but travelling with you has taken all the pressure off, you make me feel like a completely free spirit and you make me happy, I never want you to feel like you're troubled by what we do, I care too much about how you make ME feel for that to come into it" she said firmly, tears welling in her eyes. "If it stays like it has done, between us, then I want it to continue"

Marc could see the genuine feeling behind Kaitlyn's words, feeling her grip his hand tightly, her head resting on his shoulder, feeling her wet eyelashes against his skin.

"Then long may it continue" said Marc, pulling Kaitlyn into his lap and softly kissing her, feeling her arms wrap around his neck as their gentle kissing turned passionate, his bottom lip sliding slowly over hers as his hand explored her body, now very familiar to him. He laid her down and removed her tiny shorts, her pussy coming into view, a small tuft of hair above her opening like always.

As usual he pulled her to the edge of the bed, moving down between her thighs, pecking them with light kisses that burned into her soul, knowing how she loved his touch before lightly kissing her outer lips and gently snaking his tongue inside, feeling some of her juices trickle onto it as she writhed around in pleasure.

As always, Marc then upped the ante, pressing his thumb on her clit, which was swelling nicely with his work, as he ate her out, as he aggressively rubbed her clit, driving her wild, feeling her juices flow freely onto his tongue, knowing he could work her to orgasm with this very movement – but he didn't want to yet and he soon stopped, removing his boxers, and lay down, motioning for Kaitlyn to move on top – which she did.

She lowered herself slowly onto his long, hard dick, she'd never felt more satisfied than in bed with him, it broke her inside literally and figuratively because she did love Drew but Marc was something entirely different. She moved her hips in rhythm as she rode his dick, his hands gripping onto her hips as they fucked, their mutual groans filled the room before Marc assumed control again, flipping her onto her back, resting a pillow under the small of her back as he thrust into her hard, feeling their mutual climax arrive.

Then, it happened, they arrived almost like clockwork, his eyes staring into hers as his seed emptied into her before collapsing on top of her, embracing her. "You really are wonderful" wheezed Marc, feeling her move and plant her head on his chest. Kaitlyn didn't need to say anything; she had everything she wanted in this moment. Her heart was rested and she had someone to satisfy her, even if she shouldn't be getting her satisfaction from him.

Soon they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, a few weeks passed as they enjoyed each other's company and life tumbled towards the Royal Rumble as normal, until one night Marc noticed after parking the RV for the night that Kaitlyn was quiet, she hadn't been talking to Drew and he had spoken to AJ earlier that day – so that couldn't be the reason. He had been driving himself for a few hours so he assumed she had just gone to bed but noticed something was up when the bedroom was eerily empty.

No lights were on so he became worried, until he heard a clatter on the tiled floor in the bathroom, he lightly rapped the door.

"Celeste? Can I come in?" he said gently, hearing her scurry around before telling him to enter.

"What's going on? Marc asked calmly, seeing Kaitlyn was a little alarmed but soon calmed down, realising she had to tell him

"There's absolutely no easy way to say this" said Kaitlyn, reaching behind her makeup bag.

"No easy way to say what?" Marc was worried, Kaitlyn was never this uneasy around him before.

"I'm pregnant, Marc" she said, her head dipping. Marc was stunned, too stunned for words. He put both hands to his head and sighed deeply, taking in Kaitlyn's news as best he could without it causing him to faint.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. It's up to you - pt 2

All She Wants:

Chapter 9

It's up to you – part 2

_With the Royal Rumble now just weeks away and the countdown to Wrestlemania beginning, it's the start of a stressful few months for Marc, away from AJ as she nears birth and also reeling from the bombshell that Kaitlyn has just dropped upon him. They knew the risks but the whole shock of it all is yet to sink in for either of them, and that's the least of their worries._

"I'm sorry, what?!" Marc said, in shock at what Kaitlyn had just told him, his hands covering his face.

"I'm pregnant" she repeated, and I'm sure because I've taken so many tests" she added, producing four positive pregnancy tests from behind the bag.

"Do you know how far along you are?" he asked, moving closer to her, showing his support. They had got themselves into this mess and they sure as hell would have to get themselves out of it, their affair had gone to the zone where they genuinely feared, where it was likely not just to be exposed but also cause deep distress to their partners.

"We can't make any rash decisions" said Marc, "We really need to think this over because reacting badly now would be an absolute disaster for all of us, not just you and I but also Drew, April and people in WWE, we'd be really in the doghouse and need to think this through" Marc said, finishing his long speech, feeling Kaitlyn embrace him and bury her head in his chest, he closed his arms around her. She didn't need to say anything – Marc was spot on.

A few days later, Marc main-evented a Raw house show, teaming with John Cena to face CM Punk and Alberto Del Rio, the faces winning when Marc floored Alberto with his spinning elbow smash, similar to the Rolling Elbow. After the match Marc and John were sat in a local dive bar, almost empty, a few bottles of beer were sitting on the table as the two men talked "shop" as it were before the conversation turned to women.

"A bit of advice John…" asked Marc "I want to know how you ended your wee thing with Mickie. Because I've been playing away and I deeply regret doing so" he finished, drinking the last of his bottle's contents, he noticed Cena was taken aback by his admission.

"Well, there goes your whiter than white image" Cena said with a chuckle "I know you don't mean any harm by April, even if she's pregnant, I've seen you guys around before she went home and when she's not been here and I've seen you backstage, you're always calling each other" he concluded his thoughts by telling him "It's hard on the road, I've been unfaithful too and I'm sure if you go the right way about it, which I'm sure you will, you're a good kid, Braveheart" concluded Cena, slapping Marc on the back as the two men shook hands and then hugged before Marc walked back to the RV for a night's sleep with a pregnant Kaitlyn on his mind as well as his pregnant fiancée.

But Marc couldn't sleep, Cena's advice just kept playing over and over in his mind and it became clear to him now that for his and Kaitlyn's own good that getting out of this illicit relationship was the most important thing for them both to do – but before they could do that, they needed to come up with a solution for the pregnancy. It was a fine mess they'd got into but it was at least clear now that they knew exactly what direction it was going in.

The next day they arose and Kaitlyn sensed Marc's demeanour was completely different right from the start – she wasn't in his arms when they awoke and when she had freshened up, the pregnant diva sat next to him on the couch in the living area of the RV, he was unusually quiet but immediately began to speak as soon as Kaitlyn did.

"You first" Marc said with a chuckle, you're more important he added, holding his arms and hands out straight, motioning for Kaitlyn to continue speaking.

And she did. "I've decided that I want an abortion" she said, biting her lip a little. "It's the only way we'll come out of anything smelling remotely like anything that isn't shit" she added "Also, I think you're a wonderful man, but April should be the only one having your child, not me, she really loves you, we just have sex because we're lonely"

Kaitlyn's words, as cutting as they were, struck a chord with Marc. His feelings were clouded the last few months of their affair, but not for love for Kaitlyn – because he really, _really_ loved AJ, he'd doubted himself at first but these photos he'd been sent while away of AJ, her baby bump growing in each photo every month made him realise just how much of a fuck up he'd made in doing what he and Kaitlyn had done – even if, like Cena said, it can get lonely on the road.

The appointment was set and they trudged to the clinic at the nearby medical centre the following day, it was eerily quiet in the waiting room but it still felt like forever before Kaitlyn's name was called and the door to the procedure room slammed firmly shut behind her and the doctor. It was foreign to Marc, but hearing a piercing shriek from the room and the familiar noise of Kaitlyn crying broke his heart almost as much as if it were AJ in distress.

Soon the crying subsided and Kaitlyn emerged from the room, panda eyes and all, telling Marc she was still upset before she even spoke. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead, she clung to him knowing that, while not her lover anymore, she was holding onto a man her best friend could be so damn proud of, a man who at just 22 years old was going to be a fantastic father and husband.

They headed back to the RV where, after a brief period of quiet, Marc spoke at some length for the first time that day.

"Celeste, these last few months have been very entertaining but you and I both know that we no longer can continue these illicit things, I owe it to you, myself, to Drew and to the woman I love, April, to end this whole thing." He said, stopping to take a breath before continuing on "She's my world but seeing the pain you were in today, know this, I will _always _be there if you need a shoulder to cry on, you've become more than just my mate's girlfriend, my lover, you've become my friend, a very close friend and you'll always be here" he concluded, pointing to his chest.

Kaitlyn stood silent, taken aback by the passion in Marc's words, she'd never seen anyone or heard anyone speak with such conviction in her time in WWE – and she'd been around CM Punk a fair bit through her friendship with Marc.

"April is so lucky to be with you" said Kaitlyn before heading to bed, they had a big week ahead. Drew was back touring with the main roster again and they were spending the week in Florida – meaning Marc would get to see his girl for the first time in months.

END OF CHAPTER.

**A/N I know that the main subject of this chapter was a bit testy but I hope I pulled it off well enough. Also, now you realise just how much of a stand-up guy Marc actually is, he's done wrong but he's taken it on the chest and volleyed it out the park, don't you think?**


	10. Coming Clean

All She Wants

Chapter 10

Coming Clean

_It had been a whirlwind few weeks to begin 2013 for Marc, first he'd ended his two-month-long affair with his friend's girlfriend, Kaitlyn and overseen her abort their lovechild which neither of them wanted despite both being somewhat opposed to abortion and then last but not least, was the Royal Rumble. Marc's participation – and subsequent victory in the Royal Rumble match put him on track for a WWE Championship match with CM Punk at Wrestlemania in April, the same month his first child with AJ was due._

_Before all of that though, he and Kaitlyn had to come clean to their respective partners about what had happened between them while apart._

Between the two of them, it was decided that Kaitlyn would tell Drew first, giving Marc the time that he needed to compose himself to tell his pregnant fiancée about what happened. Both of them were aware of how their partners could react to the news, that in the worst case scenario they might not have partners at the end of it all.

It was rare to have a day off in the middle of the week, especially the week after a PPV but Drew and Kaitlyn were making the most of it, the Florida sunshine meaning she could break out the bikini and most of the day was spent being all cuddly and close as they'd not seen each other for quite a long time. Before too long the night came and they were enjoying a night in front of the TV, not really caring what they were watching, just glad to be back with each other before Kaitlyn broke the silence.

"Drew, I need to tell you something…" she said pensively, biting her lip. Drew sensed something was wrong and sat up, listening intently to what the blonde diva had to say

"A few months ago, when you went back to developmental…" she continued on, Drew nodded, awaiting what she was trying to say before Kaitlyn resumed talking "I…had an affair" she said, hanging her head in shame "This affair continued until the turn of the year, I'm so, so, sorry Drew, I really am" Drew was stunned, he couldn't believe that he had been cheated on, the worst bit of it all was yet to come, however…

"Who with?!" Drew hissed angrily, hurt by Kaitlyn's revelation, when Kaitlyn told him, he was crushed.

"Marc" she said, bursting into tears "But it wasn't out of spite, we were travelling together and felt alone and, and there's no real excuse but I never loved him, I swear"

"So you fucked my best mate behind my back and you expect me to be alright with it?!" questioned Drew angrily. Drew was enraged, more at Kaitlyn than with Marc it should be said, purely down to the fact Marc had kind of pushed him into dating her after he had been super cautious with romance since his divorce

"He was there for me when I couldn't be with you, he regrets it too, and he's telling April right now" said Kaitlyn tearfully.

"Fuck this shit, I'm going to my fucking bed" snapped Drew, getting up from the couch and angrily stomping up the stairs, the bedroom door slamming loudly, leaving Kaitlyn alone in the living room in tears. Her half of the worst case scenario had come true, she just wanted the earth to swallow her up right then and there, she could only hope that Marc fared much better dealing with the now 7 months pregnant AJ.

_Over at Marc and AJ's modest home, things were much the same, when they first laid eyes on each other for the first time since AJ was put on maternity leave there were tears, he embraced her tightly, but not too tightly, her bump now affecting her movement, her tiny frame almost overcome by baby. Most of their day was spent being lazy, again like Drew and Kaitlyn but they really couldn't move around much._

"April, I need to tell you something, and it isn't going to be easy for me to say this" Marc said, tearing up a little as he spoke, his voice cracking a little, having to tell AJ what he was about to was heart-breaking, especially as he didn't know how she would react in her condition. AJ's response was simply "Oh" and let her fiancé continue on with what he was going say, blissfully unaware of what was about to hit her.

"While you were away, here, I had a two month long slip from fidelity and I had an affair with Celeste" he said, sitting on the edge of the bed away from her, his head in his hands "I know, I'm a rat bastard and you're more than welcome to walk right on out of here and never let me see you or our child again" managing to get that last part out before breaking down.

AJ was silent, stunned that the love of her life had just admitted to infidelity. She moved herself forward, resting a tiny hand on his shoulder. She seen how this was cutting him up and knew almost right away that if he'd cheated on her and wanted out, he wouldn't be this emotional, she'd known him from their FCW days and knew him to be one of the most emotionally frank men she'd met, that's why she fell in love with him. She kept her tiny hand on his shoulder, gripping hard, as if to say, without words, she didn't want him to go.

He then turned to face her, only for AJ to reach out her hands to cup his face, her thumbs wiping away the tears in his eyes the same way he'd done to her just before they first got together way back in July. "April, you're the love of my life, I've never met anyone like you and I never, ever want to lose you" AJ laughed and pecked his lips "You'll never lose me, unless I'm behind you, I know how you do that sometimes, my size and all" They both laughed before Marc continued on.

"You complete me baby, and when our baby is born" he said smiling, putting his hand on her bump, feeling her put her hand on top "When our baby is born we're going to have the most complete life ever, I'll be the top guy in WWE with the hottest wife and the cutest kid. "April, let's have a summer wedding, back home, in Scotland for our families and have a reception back in New Jersey for the more open world you know, like the family who can't make it over and the WWE guys who won't be able to travel to Scotland, what do you think" Marc looked at his fiancée with wide eyes.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, let's set the date!" AJ squealed before telling Marc that she forgave him, realising he worked so hard to get where he was that he was bound to have a fault at some point, albeit with her best friend.

And with that, they set the date, July 8th 2013, the date of their wedding and the day that their lives would finally join together and rise over anything that was thrown at them.

How Drew and Kaitlyn wished they had the same strength and faith in each other as Marc and AJ did, but that's for another day…

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N:** Well, there you have it, a happy (ish) conclusion to the infidelity arc of the story. Marc's a real keeper, huh. Only real men cry apparently. We'll see how the guys' emotions are when they talk about it for the first time in the next chapter. This is the third chapter I've written in 24 hours, more than 3,500 words have been bashed out and this will be not the last chapter ever, that'll be the next one. But the last one for a wee while as I recharge and think about the finale. I really do hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it. Thanks once again.


	11. The End

All She Wants

Chapter 11

The end is just the beginning

Wrestlemania Axxess week, the best week of the year to be a WWE fan, you get to meet all your favourite superstars and divas as well as have a great time with other wrestling fans in the countdown to the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania.

One of the most-hyped superstars of the week was Marc, who was taking on the so-called Best in the World, CM Punk for the WWE Championship. It was an interesting match in prospect, both Marc and Park had a background in brutal submission holds, Punk with his Anaconda Vice and Marc had perfected a devastating variation on the Dragon Sleeper.

That wasn't the only thing both men were using to win matches though, Marc's brutal Rolling Elbow was racking up victims while it was long-time knowledge how deadly Punk's patented Go To Sleep was.

While it was exciting to be involved in all the razzmatazz of the PPV build up, problems outside the ring were weighing on Marc's mind. He'd been trying, with no real success, to get through to his best friend Drew McIntyre in the aftermath of Marc's brief affair with Drew's girlfriend Kaitlyn.

Marc had been largely forgiven by pregnant fiancée AJ but there was still some tension whereas Drew and Kaitlyn had completely ended their relationship and had no intentions of reconciling. Marc knew he had to reach out to Drew, but he was fraught with worry over how to bring it up, he didn't want to sound condescending nor did he want Drew to feel like he was to blame for what was really something Kaitlyn initiated and he complied with. It was getting to him a bit too much, leading to AJ getting angry with his pacing the hotel suit floor, constantly muttering over his guilt.

"You need to go and find him, now" said the cranky, pregnant diva before slapping him lightly on the arm. Not wanting to stress out his fiancée, Marc heeded her advice and left the room to look for Drew, he tried the room he knew Drew had reserved but he wasn't there, tried Kaitlyn's room but she was unaware of Drew's whereabouts either, as well as the fact she wouldn't talk to Marc face to face, only through the door for a reason Marc couldn't fathom, they'd been pretty open about their affair.

That wasn't his priority though, finding his friend was, and eventually he did – in the hotel bar sitting alone three bottles of beer by him, two empty, one half full.

"Drew…" Marc began, sitting next to him "What happened between me and Celeste was…regrettable, we both knew it was wrong but we were alone and only had each other, in the circumstances it could have been avoided but you know yourself it's difficult to keep everything in order on the road" he continued before sighing, knowing this was as good a time to bring it up, Drew just sat silently and drank as Marc talked, listening, but not making any acknowledgment physically.

"Remember why things broke down with Taryn?" Marc kept going, seeing Drew turn around. He hated bringing Taryn up, especially because Marc had dated Taryn not long after Drew had divorced her when Marc was still only 20 but it was the only thing Marc could do. "That was because things didn't work out on the road too" Mate, you can't ignore me like this, I'm grateful more than anyone else to you for getting me in the door here. He continued "If it weren't for you, none of this stuff, this…amazing stuff wouldn't be happening to me, no Wrestlemania, no April, no baby – absolutely nothing. Aye, I shouldn't have done what I did with Celeste but it's happened and it's in the past now, we can't keep this tense atmosphere going mate. I want my pal back" Marc concluded, sitting down in the stool beside Drew and ordered a beer, patiently waiting for Drew's reaction.

"You know something?" "You're an absolute rat…" Drew said before chuckling lightly "I've known you five years and never once have I know you to not talk sense" he added "Maybe I did overreact with the whole Celeste thing with you, but not with her, I always had a feeling she'd run off with someone else or that it wouldn't work out, I know she wouldn't run off with you because she knew you were too good a guy to lose, that's when I realised that I couldn't stay mad at the two of you but at the same time, I was absolutely fuming, you would be too if the shoe was on the other foot but she cared about me enough to know not being with you was the right thing for her and I knew you wouldn't make a bad call, I've seen you with April before and since this thing happened, you've one of the purest consciences of anyone I know, this thing excepted"

Marc was taken aback by Drew's admission; they had been friends five years but Marc had only known Drew to open up like he had just done maybe once or twice, it always took him aback. He finished his beer and the two men embraced again and returned to their respective rooms. When Marc got there AJ was sitting on the edge of the bed, obviously awaiting his return with baited breath.

"So how did it go?" AJ asked, looking up at her fiancée, as Marc tossed his shirt aside and put on a vest top and got ready to climb into bed. As he did he scooted up to the heavily pregnant diva and kissed her lips softly, she melted into it, taking that as an indicator that he had patched things up with Drew.

"It went terrific baby, thanks for asking" he beamed before elaborating a bit more "I don't think I could have done this without you, you're the most patient and understanding woman I have ever known, and I include my old Maw back in Scotland in that" he laughed before adding "I regret what happened with Celeste but you were always my number one girl, I never once thought about getting rid of you for her, you're my love" he finished, stroking AJ's cheek, seeing she was tearing up at what he'd said, putting a hand to her chest she touched her tiny forehead to his before speaking softly.

"I knew you didn't want to go through with what you did, but the way you accepted responsibility for what happened…I couldn't leave you, I know it's jumping the gun but that's the morals I want our child to have, someone who stands up and admits when they're wrong. You're going to make a wonderful father" AJ finished, nuzzling herself against Marc who was also moved emotionally, pressing his nose into her tied-back hair before they lay back and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms – just like they had done that night way back when they first got together.

Marc smiled and kissed his fiancée, before getting up and cooking her a quick breakfast before talking about the day ahead of them, Marc had a day of media engagements in New York for the Axxess week and the plan was for AJ to tag along but with AJ now being a week or so from birth, Marc decided against her presence there.

"I'd love you to be there darlin' but I want you to save your strength for Sunday [the event itself] if you don't mind?" he asked politely. AJ nodded in reply and the two kissed before Marc headed off to shower and get ready for the media day.

The event had a wild atmosphere; fans chanted for both Marc and also the champion, CM Punk. The two men took to a podium each and fielded questions from both fans and wrestling journalists alike. Both men spoke with a passion and vigour that underlined the intensity of their match on Sunday, trading stinging remarks about one another's character but at the end, both men firmly shook hands – an indicator as if it weren't obvious before that Punk, whose character clamoured for "respect", was definitely getting it from Marc and Marc was definitely not being treated with contempt by the champion either. Sunday was going to be one hell of a night.

Later that evening Marc was standing at a balcony overlooking the city. Saying nothing he stared into the night sky, the bright lights of New York glaring in the distance painting a pretty picture but as he stared he heard a faint tapping on the floor of the balcony, realising he was no longer alone, Marc turned around and standing behind him was Bobby "The Brain" Heenan, one of the WWE greats.

The Brain had battled cancer of the throat in recent years and had recent had reconstructive surgery on his jaw as a result but he was still as sharp as a tack mentally and had got back most of his ability to talk.

His presence nearly sent Marc careering over the balcony, he was starstruck. "Mr. Heenan…I…it's an honour!" Marc said almost breathless, shaking the legends hand.

"Less of the Mr. Heenan, call me Bobby" he said "I must say, Vince is taking a huge step forward these days, I remember back when I was managing Andre, two kids like you and Punk wouldn't even be on the damn card, never mind contesting the main title match!" Marc stood silent, nodding at what Heenan had to say.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not impressed" he said, his tone of voice softening "I've been impressed with what I've seen on you, being a top guy means you have to carry a lot of responsibility, even more so being a British kid, even the Bulldog couldn't get a run with the main belt, if you're going over tomorrow, I hope you've broad enough shoulders to take what's coming with that success, no doubt you will, you're a great kid."

Marc was flattered beyond belief, he couldn't believe what had just happened, Bobby Heenan had just given him an appraisal that very few ever get. He shook the legends hand and returned to his room, he had a match to win tomorrow.

_That day was spent much like any other event he'd prepared except this time some of his preparation was being filmed for pre-PPV build up. Such as his striking drills and his weightlifting, it was a daunting prospect but soon enough it was game time._

Marc walked slowly down the corridors to Gorilla, as he did he was met by fellow superstars, shaking some hands at the end was a beaming AJ, they said nothing to each other, the camera just stayed on AJ's face smiling admiringly at her man before the biggest match of his life.

The match lived up to it's billing, it was brutal. Marc stung punk with high knees and other MMA submission holds and strikes but the champion absorbed it and kept coming. Punk was also unable to put Marc away as he scored near-fall after near-fall with most of his signature moves as the match neared the 30 minute mark before the defining moment of the match came about.

Punk set Marc up in the corner for his seldom-used Pepsi Plunge, eager to bring everything to an end only for Marc to fight out, drilling his elbow into the back of Punk's head before throwing him from the top rope like a javelin. The champion charged at him, eager to get his momentum back only to be met by the Rolling Elbow. Down went Punk, the referee counted, 1…2…Thre…no! Punk wasn't going to be beaten. Marc tried again to lift the champion only for him to counter into the GTS but just as he was about to launch Marc's skull against his knee, Marc countered Punk into a Dragon Sleeper, gripping tightly.

Initially Punk thrashed around, as if Marc's grip was innocuous only for movement to slowly lessen as the air ebbed out of him, a small trickle of blood came from Punk's mouth as Marc cranked the pressure on the champion's neck up harder and harder and the referee had no option but to check the champion's arm. It dropped once, then once more and finally, once more and the bell was rung. It was over.

Marc was the WWE Champion. He'd came to the WWE aged just 19 and by the age of 23 he was the top man in the business. He lifted the big belt up above his head, tears forming in his eyes. Throwing the belt over his shoulder he pointed to the two names he'd scrawled on his wristbands – April, obviously dedicated to AJ and one simply saying 'Mum' it was his "Hey Adrian" moment and he celebrated like it, hugging fans at ringside and family and friends at the corner, sliding over the barrier and into the crowd to pose for that iconic photo with his family over from Scotland surrounding him, title belt held high. The Scottish kid who no one gave a chance after a month in FCW before it closed down had come good against all the odds.

Now he, not Punk, was the best in the world.

**THE END**

**A/N: And with that, it ends…you would think. I know that my readers will want to know what happened with everyone, did AJ have a boy or a girl, what actually happened with Drew and with Kaitlyn and how Marc's reign went. Well, this is what happened.**

**Marc and AJ - **AJ gave birth to a son on April 9th 2013. Marc and AJ were able to patch up their issues following Marc's affair with Kaitlyn, they were married in July of that year in a close-knit ceremony in Marc's home of Scotland.

**Drew – **Although he was able to forgive his friend, Marc, for sleeping with his then girlfriend Kaitlyn, Drew and Kaitlyn were unable to patch up their problems and never got back together. However in the weeks after Marc and AJ's wedding, Drew met Alex, a young girl from Pennsylvania and they began a relationship of their own soon after.

**Kaitlyn – **Shunned by Drew and, at first, AJ after her affair with Marc, Kaitlyn never really kept herself in a steady relationship, even more so when she admitted she actually hadn't aborted her love child with Marc and gave birth in secret in December of 2013.

**As for Marc's career:**

He held the WWE Championship from Wrestlemania until October at Hell in a Cell when he was defeated by Wade Barrett in a brutal match befitting the PPV. It wouldn't be the last Marc would see of top-level gold in WWE as he would capture the World Heavyweight Championship from Daniel Bryan in another technical master class at Wrestlemania 30.

**What about AJ?**

After her maternity leave and an extensive re-training, AJ returned to the ring in time to become Number One contender for the Divas Championship. Capturing it soon after. Husband and wife weren't able to hold the WWE and Divas Championship at the same time however, maybe at some point in the future.

**A/N2: Well, that's all folks! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Believe me, this was hard to do, I had a really bad case of writers block after the third chapter and it took me a month and a half or so to get over it. As always, make sure to leave a review to tell me what you think of the story as a whole. Thank you all so much, it's been a real blast.**

**Marc.**


	12. To Have and To Hold - The Wedding

All She Wants

Chapter 12

To have and to hold – The Wedding

**A/N: **I won't lie, I have detested writing this story at times, especially through two bad bouts of writer's block, but now having brought the main arcs of the story to an end I want to give my readers something special. I was initially going to leave it at Marc winning at Wrestlemania and have the epilogue just tell the story of what happened – but I am not going to do that. Instead I present you a special extra chapter about Marc and AJ's wedding, and you should keep your eyes peeled, it's not all cut and dried in here you know there's still a couple of surprises in store and you never know, I might be persuaded into keeping this going if you're nice and review and keep reading so I know there's a demand for my supply if you will. That's enough from me; please do enjoy the latest offering from ASW

_It's July 2013 and the grounds of Lennox Love Castle in the outskirts of Edinburgh, Scotland were abuzz with activity. Two WWE superstars were to wed on the 8__th__. But Marc Moore and AJ Lee weren't your normal couple, having only first began their relationship a year earlier and found themselves almost immediately pregnant with their first child, a son, named Alistair John, born some 48 hours after Marc's maiden WWE Championship victory at Wrestlemania 29_

While the wedding was to be set in a grandiose location, a 5 star luxury castle complex, the happy couple were far from the royalty and the usual guests that wed at the castle. 23 year old Marc and 25, soon to be 26 year old AJ were a young couple with an infant son and were still very humble.

"I've got to say, this wedding preparation has to be the most taxing thing I have ever done, and I'm on the road most weeks!" Marc said with a chuckle as he looked over the finalised plans for the big day, encased in a binder AJ had been keeping about her wedding since she was a little girl.

"It's only taxing for you because you've got to work out how to separate the friends and families" retorted AJ, sticking her tongue out playfully as she bounced Ali on her knee as she fed him. Their three month old was a very placid baby; very rarely did he wake at night. AJ then burped the little man before standing up and handing him to his father.

Marc took hold of his boy and gently bounced him, cradling his head and neck as he babbled and giggled before yawning, meaning it was bedtime for his son. He laid the little man down and soon he drifted off to sleep. Marc then turned to face AJ, still sitting on the edge of the large bed in the suite.

"You know he gets that heavy sleeping stuff from you, right?" AJ said as she was joined on the edge of the bed by her husband-to-be, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Surprised it's taken you so long to notice" replied Marc, turning to peck AJ on the lips before continuing speaking "You're usually so observant" he said in an oily voice as he ran his hand over AJ's body, feeling her move her body so he could keep running his hand down to her hip. Their sex life was getting better since Ali had been born; they were able to have sex twice a week but both of them knew that their son mattered more.

The next morning more of the guests arrived, the great and good of WWE who COULD attend as well as close family and friends. One of the first to arrive was Drew with new girlfriend Alex. Alex was actually a fan who Marc had encountered after a show and had given an autograph just after he'd started on TV but after introducing her to Drew, the pair hit it off and after Drew had split from Kaitlyn the pair had begun dating. Alex's small size and dimensions often saw Drew get a [playful] ribbing from Marc.

"Mate, you're dating a midget!" Marc sneered, teasing Drew as they walked around the grounds of the huge castle while the girls got to know each other.

"Says the guy who is marrying a girl the height of Yoda!" said Drew, hitting back. Both men laughed. It was good being friends again after all they'd been through with Marc's affair with Kaitlyn and then not speaking to each other for a month or so, it had really damaged their friendship.

"I can't believe I am at this stage, being honest" Marc said to his best man, stopping to lean against a wall "I genuinely expected April to turf me out over the whole thing with Celeste, she was well within her rights to, I still feel bad about that shit" he concluded, dipping his head a moment to look at the floor.

"Bullshit mate" said Drew "You said yourself to me before Wrestlemania; it was one of those things you just can't control. It's done and dusted now, though I haven't seen Celeste in a wee while, fuck knows where she's been" said Drew, sounding somewhere between confused and reassuring to his friend.

"Think she's injured, I mind Cena telling me a while ago, just before Wrestlemania I think, that she'd been signed off with a knee injury, sounded nasty" Marc told Drew. "Hope she's alright though, April wants her to be her Maid of Honour, as difficult as that might be to believe, they've managed to remain good pals but there's like a tension now, quite sad. That's what I feel guilty about" concluded Marc

"I'm sure they'll sort it soon enough, they're big enough girls to know they can't keep this tension up." Drew told his friend, patting his shoulder, the two men walked back towards the suites at the resort, it was quite a trek with expansive green gardens and roaming hills off in the distance, Marc's choice of coming home to Scotland for the wedding with a private reception in New Jersey for the family of AJ's that couldn't travel for one reason or another was one that paid off, everyone who had come was falling in love with the place.

It was now the day before the wedding and the final plans were in place, just what was going to be said and by whom. AJ was having a quiet night in with the wives and girlfriends of the talent who were attending and Marc was recovering after a boozy night out with his male counterparts.

Both were now in separate wings as they prepared for the wedding, stressed after re-writing his speech, Marc took a walk through the gardens. It was early evening and it was spacious and quiet, he could feel his sanity ebbing back to him when as he walked past a bench he seen a head of two-tone hair, could it be? He walked closer to confirm his suspicions when Kaitlyn turned and saw him trying to glance at her.

"Bet you didn't expect to see me here, huh?" Kaitlyn said bluntly. She was right, Marc genuinely thought she wasn't coming. Things were still frosty between Marc and Kaitlyn ever since the abortion and then the break-up of her relationship with Drew.

"No shit, Celeste" Marc said abruptly before continuing on

"I'm not angry, listen I just didn't think you were coming. Come on, you don't still want to ignore me do you?"

He seen Kaitlyn dip her head, knowing what he said was being thought over by his former lover before she began speaking again.

"Listen, Marc, there's something I need to tell you, it's about what happened between us, I…"

"Don't bring it up, it's in the past" Marc interrupted

"No, it's important, I need to.."

"Just leave it, okay? It's the past… Marc interrupted again, this enraged Kaitlyn, who threw her coat to the ground and stood up, what Marc saw nearly floored him

"I'm still pregnant!" she shouted, a large baby bump protruding through her shirt.

Marc was utterly stunned, he thought she'd had an abortion; he was there with her at the clinic.

"I didn't do it, I couldn't do it" Kaitlyn told Marc, tears streaming down her face she reached to him, not knowing if he would back away or not, she'd lied to his face about the abortion.

Reluctantly, Marc embraced Kaitlyn, hugging her tightly and wiping her tears from her eyes.

"You should have told me, silly bugger, I'd have been able to sort this months ago!" said Marc, playfully shouting at Kaitlyn

"It's a little hard to bring up in conversation" Kaitlyn said "But I just have to grit my teeth and bear it, I only told the higher-ups at WWE about it three months ago, I'm six months gone. Due just before Christmas, the 22nd." said Kaitlyn, breathing in after her long sentence.

"Hey, at least you told me before the baby was born, wouldn't want you turning up on my doorstep with a baby now…" Marc said with a chuckle, resulting in a trademark punch to his arm.

"You know I wouldn't do that, I'd drag your ass to the hospital for the birth, champ!" Kaitlyn retorted, laughing

"Anything you need in the next three months, let me know okay? We also HAVE to tell April before the baby is born but after this wedding" Marc said softly. He knew this wasn't ideal but it also knew it wasn't right to leave Kaitlyn in the predicament she was in, especially when he was the one who, rather literally, put her in it.

The two hugged and walked back to the building together before going their separate ways. Tomorrow was the wedding and Marc had to prepare for that.

_The next day soon came and Marc was a bag of nerves, he was in his room in his kilt with some family and his groomsmen, among them Drew McIntyre and John Cena. Cena was in a suit but the two Scottish boys were in kilts. As the time ticked closer, Marc was pacing the room, his breathing short and fast with nerves._

"Absolutely shitting myself" wheezed Marc, turning to face Drew and Cena, hands by his side.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo" Cena said, putting a hand on the Scottish WWE champion's shoulder "You learn pretty quickly to thrive on the nerves, once you walk in there and start saying your vows it'll fly right past, trust me"

Marc nodded, looking towards Drew who just looked at Cena in agreement and the three men walked off and headed for the chapel.

That was when it hit him, the place was full, it was beautiful everyone turned to see Marc and the other men walk in and talk their places at the altar.

It stood quiet for a few moments before that familiar tune started up and everyone in the chapel's attention turned to AJ, her long, flowing white dress shining in the natural light of the room as she made her way down the aisle. Marc's eyes were transfixed as he watched his bride walk slowly towards him, her eyes glimmering and wide.

Soon she made it to the altar, standing in front of him, her eyes transfixed upon him, his eyes not moving from her, she looked amazing and he knew it. It was at that point the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here in these pristine surroundings to join Marc and April in holy matrimony and without further ado, we would like to begin the ceremony" began the Priest, looking to both Marc and AJ standing hand in hand. They nodded and the vows began.

"Marc, do you take this woman, April Jeanette Mendez, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Marc replied, a sense of pride overcoming him, smiling widely as he said the words before turning back to face AJ.

"April, do you take this man, Marc John Wallace, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

AJ looked around at everyone, smiling brightly, her eyes glinting before turning to face Marc and taking his hands again, her tiny hands interlocking with his before also saying "I do"

"If anyone wishes for these two not to be joined in holy matrimony, please speak now" the dread soap opera line left his lips but, as they all looked around but no one answered

"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife" said the priest, the happy music played as Marc deeply kissed his new wife

He couldn't believe it, a year ago he was a nothing, nobody and here he was a year later at a luxury Scottish resort not only the WWE Champion but also a husband and a father. It was a remarkable transformation.

From there on began the reception after the first waltz everyone had say down for the big meal when the best man, Drew stood up to toast the happy couple.

"You know, I've known Marc since he was 17 year old. He used to come to the ICW shows in Glasgow and watch, sometimes set up the ring but I never really got the idea he'd become an actual wrestler, he always seemed like he'd be too wee for it but he kept at it, and I brought him over for WWE to have a look at just after I got my start and they kept him.

"We've had our ups and downs, the good times when he was the top man, the FCW champ and I was the IC champ and the bad times for both me and him, but he's always been there for me and I'll always be there for you, pal."

Drew sighed, raising his glass before turning to Marc and AJ and finishing his speech "All the best to quite possibly the most in love couple I've ever seen. Even through all the hard both of having a baby while on the road and being apart during the pregnancy, you've done absolutely brilliant and no doubt you two will live a long and happy life together"

Drew sat down to a rapturous applause from the room, leading to Marc stepping up and beginning a speech of his own.

"Thanks Drew, always a suck up, eh?" Marc said laughing, the entire room followed in laughing before Marc began his own little speech.

"You know, if you would have asked me a year ago where I thought I would be, I would have told you just to be on the WWE roster and making a bit of money. I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth, I worked hard to get to where I am today and everyone here today, supporting April and I, has played their own part in that."

"Drew, you risked yourself to get me a try-out when you weren't long in the door, I can't thank you enough for that, I owe you probably more than most for my career and where it's gone because if it weren't for that, I wouldn't be standing here making this speech…

John, Phil, the pair of you have taught me more than I ever thought I could in just a year of being around you guys, you've been brilliant to me whether it's helping word my promos, or my wedding speeches, thanks for that John. It's been a pleasure working with you so far.

April, my love, my world, in the past year you've played a part in the greatest transformation of all, greater than going from being some MMA convert to becoming WWE champion. You've turned me, an unfashionable young guy from Scotland into my two best and most favourite roles, a husband and a father.

I love you so much, I love Ali with all my heart and being married to you is a greater euphoria than when I lifted the WWE championship aloft with my family and friends at Wrestlemania

I never thought that I would come as far as I have in such a short space of time and I thank you all for coming, April and I thank you so much, from the bottom of our hearts for all your well-wishes and gifts. It means everything to us". Marc said, stepping back and wiping back tears as the room applauded loudly.

After Marc's speech, the meal continued and everyone partied until their limits got the better of them and eventually, it was time to call it night and Marc carried his new wife up to their suite before reaching their room, opening the door and walking in and undressing themselves out of their formal wear and settled down to feed and change baby Alistair, once that was done they settled down into bed for the first time as man and wife. Marc turned to AJ and smiled softly, brushing her cheek, feeling her smile broaden at his touch before softly kissing her.

AJ reciprocated, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck before kissing further and further down, pecking at his bare skin lightly as she kissed lower down before slipping her thumbs inside his boxers and slipping them off with his assistance, his large cock springing forth. Smirking, AJ wrapped her small hands around it, slowly stroking it from base to tip, drawing a loud guttural moan from her husband as she stroked it slowly before picking up pace and then slowly licking the tip, almost teasing Marc as she snaked her tongue over it time and time again before closing her lips around it and taking it deeper and deeper, sucking hard and keeping a medium pace, not wanting to climax Marc too soon but wanting to make sure he got the pleasure she knew he always got from her.

Marc ran his fingers through his bride's dark hair as she sucked him lovingly, the sucking and slurping noises playing just as big a part as AJ's ground work at driving him closer to orgasm, knowing he didn't want to orgasm just now, he seized control and stopped AJ before flipping her onto her back and sliding off her panties and gently kissing her outer lips, running his tongue up and down her slit slowly, tasting her forming juices on his tongue before delving deeper, his tongue probing inside and licking her velvet soft inner walls, her juices flowing with every movement he made whether it was with his tongue inside her or with the slow pressuring over her swelling clit with his thumb outside, rubbing it slowly. He knew exactly how to drive AJ wild, his attack was pin-point precise.

Before too long, AJ was soaking as Marc ate and rubbed her closer and closer to climax before stopping and looking at her longingly before pushing her back onto the bed and then, after a bit of moving around, pushing slowly inside her inch by inch.

It was just like their first time, slick, tight and exhilarating as he pumped slowly at first, going as deep as he could inside his new bride, pulling back and doing it again, gradually getting faster and faster before it was a fast-paced, passionate sexual whirlwind, they changed positions, with Marc now behind AJ fucking her hard, his hands on her hips, gently smacking her ass as he pounded into her, they were both breathless and sweating profusely as they shook their bed and their walls with their lovemaking noises.

AJ was now on top, riding him as they had changed positions once again. Marc could feel himself tensing, knowing that a climax was coming, no pun intended, AJ felt it too. And soon, with Marc on top of AJ, they came to an explosive climax, Marc spurting his seed deep inside AJ, just like that first night before rolling over and staring at the ceiling, breathless.

"Unbelievable", Marc wheezed, pulling AJ close to him, her head resting on his chest, her hand reaching up to touch his head, AJ planted a soft kiss on his chest.

"I love you so much" AJ said, "You complete me, I've never felt more comfortable in my own skin than when I'm with you, you've fixed me" she added, crying a little.

Marc embraced his wife, he was moved by what she said as she meant the same to him, despite his transgression with Kaitlyn, he always loved AJ, their infant son, asleep in the corner was none the wiser just how much his Mum and Dad loved each other and how much he meant to their lives.

After a few minutes of just lying there, holding each other, they drifted off to sleep. A day they spent so long planning was finally over and they were man and wife at long last.

After all her mistreatment and poor relationships, AJ finally had her prince.

**THE END.**

**P.S. **_**There are so many people I would like to thank for their kind words regarding this story but in particular I would like to thank Chelz, Alisha, Jade, Katsura, Justin and Alex among others for their insight and their advice, as well as reading all twelve [including this one] chapters of this story.**_

_**P.P.S I will be working on a second series featuring Marc and AJ as well as the others, which is where you'll find out about Kaitlyn's baby, but that's going to take time.**_

_**In the meantime, thank you so much all of you for reading All She Wants!**_

_**WJM.**_


End file.
